Brenna's Demise
by Nasugi
Summary: What really happens to a girl who gets lost at the hand of the Slenderman? Dedicated to one of my best friend's and his too innocent girlfriend.


_**This one was a request from a friend. It's going to get pretty kinky.**_

* * *

Brenna crept along the gravelly trail within the dark forest. _How did I get here?_ She thought to herself. She had but a flashlight and the clothes upon her body. _A building!_ Brenna ran to the shelter presented before her, it was lit on the inside. She entered the structure only to notice that it was a bath house. Brenna entered one of the rooms and noticed something peculiar on the wall. As she approached it, she realized that it was a sheet of paper. Upon closer examining she could read what was written:

_Always watches  
No Eyes_

Brenna turned her head at the note left on the wall of a bath house in the middle of a forest. She took it and left the building in search of another note. Perhaps, she thought, it was a sign of civilization. As Brenna walked through the forest, she could feel a low bumping sound. She dismissed the thought when she noticed a large pipe, halfway submerged in the ground. Again, Brenna found a note:

_Help me_

She took it and proceeded to wander about the forest once again. She felt compelled to search for other notes. After all, she had nothing better to do. She ended up at a gasoline truck next to a small shed. Sure enough, she'd found another note on the back of the truck.

_Don't look, or it takes you_

As she pulled the note off of the shed, she noticed that the thumping she heard earlier had changed to a rhythmic low tone. Puzzled, but still dismissing the idea, Brenna walked up to the driver's seat of the truck. She opened the unlocked door and looked inside. _No steering wheel. Fantastic._ Brenna was about to climb back out of the truck when she noticed a figure in the rear view mirror. Unsure of what it was, she scrambled out of the gas truck and looked to where the reflection led. What Brenna saw was startling, she saw a tall, suited figure. What was puzzling about the figure, however, was his face, or lack thereof. She squinted at it to try too get a better look, but her vision began to get blurry. No, that's not the right word. Static-y? Yeah, that's it. The figure was completely still, save the 4 tentacles wriggling in the air.

Brenna didn't know what to expect, she was losing sight and had to act fast. She turned and bolted away from the man or monster, she wasn't sure. She looked back as she was running and saw him a little closer to the truck, but much farther away from her. She continued to run but found herself fatigued. _What?! I'm a basketball player how can I bed tired?!_ No time, she looked back and sure enough the figure was closer to her. She turned and tried to run, but her stamina wouldn't allow it. She walked as fast as she could while trying to regain her energy. A few seconds later, Brenna once again sprinted. She came upon a group of tree stumps jutting out of the ground. Each at least 4 or 5 meters tall, and again, another note.

Unsure of why Brenna was compelled to take the note, she sprinted past it, yanking it off the tree stump and heading for the bath houses again. Perhaps the light would be enough to stop the creature from feasting on her, or whatever it planned to do. She arrived at the baths panting heavily. Instead of going inside, she leaned on the wall, facing the direction she came from. After a couple of minutes, she decided she was going to go in. She turned the corner and let out an ear-piercing scream of doom. Right there, was the tall, sleek, ominous man with no face. Her heart was racing, her vision was blurring, and again her instincts saved her. She ran around the corner of the building to a set of what appeared to be a dozen or so gasoline tanks. She ran through it, procuring another note along her path. The music Brenna thought she was imagining got darker and faster again. Brenna ran out of breath, and turned another corner at the last tank. Instead of taking a breather, she just walked briskly. Looking back, the man was standing in the center of the tanks.

She kept going, looking back to make sure the man wasn't too close. He wasn't gaining on her, but she wasn't getting away from him either. She looked back again, and was stopped my what felt like a fence. She turned her head forward and, just as she though, there was a fence. She looked at it in distress. Brenna began screaming for her life, trying desperately to climb the fence, but not having the energy to do so. She looked back, the man was closer. She tried to run around him, but tripped over herself and was now desperately crawling away. She looked back. The man was standing over her.

"HEEEEEEELP!" She tried one last time. Every time Brenna looked or saw the very slender individual, he hadn't moved. Always, the man was standing still. Always, her vision blurred. Not this time. This time was different. Brenna's vision didn't blur. This time, it moved, it tilted his head. She imagined that, if the man had eyebrows, one would be raised. The man grabbed Brenna's ankle, and dragged across the forest floor.

She tried to communicate with the man, "Where are you taking me?!" She would shout, "Let me go!" It was all in vain. The man seemed to drag her for hours. Never changing direction. Never stopping. Never looking at her. Just walking, his tentacles dragging on the ground behind him. Hours, it seemed she was being pulled around like a sled. Hours. Days? She couldn't really tell. She began to drift off. _How can you sleep now?! _Slowly she fell into a slumber, and just as she was about to go over the edge, it stopped.

* * *

_**I'm just going to refer to him and Slenderman or Slendy now, since I'm sick of using, "the man"**_

* * *

This awakened Brenna long enough for her to notice that he had let go of her ankle and was now facing her.

His tentacles sprung into action, wrapping themselves around her arms and legs and lifting her into the air. _This is it._ The man reached up to her face, and stroked her cheek. She cringed at his cold, white fingers. _Just kill me, dammit._ He caressed her face for a second before bringing his hand down tot he collar of her shirt. _What's he-_

In one quick, unexpected motion, the man ripped Brenna's light blue shirt right off, along with the tank top and bra under it, exposing her chest to the cold night air. It just so happens that as he did this, the wind blew, making Brenna's half naked body shiver. Her skin was crawling and littered with goosebumps and, much to the man's delight, the breeze also made her nipples uncomfortably hard. The man placed his hand upon her neck, as if he was about to choke her, but there was no force in this motion. He simply placed it there, and then proceeded to slide it down her chest, resting it between her breasts.

"No, stop!" She cried, but it was no more help than it had been earlier. He brought his hand around her breast, caressing and lightly squeezing it, making Brenna bite her lip. He took his other hand and grabbed the waistline on the side of her jeans, and ripped her pants off. Brenna yelped as her deep purple underwear shined in the moonlight. Using only his tentacles, the man turned Brenna upside-down, letting her breasts flop onto her neck. He grabbed one of her legs, freeing the tentacle from it's job, allowing it to come down to her face and trace the contours of her mouth. Using his other hand, he rubbed the region of her panties where her clitoris would be. Brenna couldn't help but moan at this. As soon, as Brenna had made that sound, the man's tentacle entered her mouth and played with her tongue, muffling any noise she tried to make.

He lightly set her down. _Is it over?_ He then took each of his tentacles and interlocked them underneath Brenna's underwear. He grabbed her feet and gently removed the undergarments. Slenderman hooked her legs with two of his tentacles, wrapping another around one of her breasts and lifting her into the air. Brenna chirped at the sudden movement. A fourth tentacle jammed Brenna's moist underpants into her mouth, forcing her to taste the substance that was left on the cloth. Brenna's naked body trembled at the touch. She felt she lost what dignity she had left. Slenderman used one of his hand to play with Brenna's nipples and the other to sensually squeeze her posterior. Even through the cloth, her light noises could still be heard in the dead of night. Brenna gave up on trying to resist her hormones and let Slendy take her over. He sensed this, and slid his last writhing tentacle into her virgin gates, shattering any shred of innocence she had left. His phantom limb thrust in and out of her blossoming vagina, increasing the volume of her moaning.

She didn't just stop resisting, she gave into her emotion and began to enjoy the desecration of her body and soul. She began to beg Slenderman to go faster, but he didn't comply. He went at his own steady pace, causing her to fall into a mix of pleasure and anxiety. He let go of her legs, and used the tentacles to mimic a bed for her to rest on while he pounded her. She used this newfound comfort to rub her pussy and play with her nipples while Slendy grabbed and squeezed her ass. He unraveled her breast and used the tip of that tentacle to poke at her ass hole. Brenna's breathing intensified, as did both of his tentacles. As one slid into her pussy, the other out of her ass. This continued for several minutes. Slenderman pulled out of Brenna, took her panties out of her mouth, and flipped her around. Now belly down but still in the air, Slender grabbed her waist to help her stay in the air, a tentacle wrapped around both of her tits, a tentacle once again penetrating her on both sides.

Brenna's now freed mouth began releasing intense sounds of pleasure. Moaning and screaming alike. She started screaming commands at him again, but still, non were heard. He released her waist and grabbed each of her thighs, spreading her legs out in 100 degree angle. She didn't even know she was the flexible. Harder still, Slenderman thrust into her, and slid out, and again with force back in, and gently back out. Brenna couldn't believe the feeling she was having, this monster that only half an hour ago was terrifying her to death was not making everything in her life meaningless, nothing comparing to what she felt inside of her body as Slenderman pleased her. She didn't know what it was, but her feelings of Lust strengthened. Every thrust seemed to stimulate her more than usual. Brenna began moaning louder, her sound out of her control. Slendy kept pounding her with increased vigor and velocity, and she moaned louder still.

Finally, Brenna reached her peak, she screamed at the top of her lungs in ecstasy. Slenderman stopped moving, she could feel her pussy pulsating. She began to pant, but it didn't last long because Slenderman began again, harder than before. She couldn't take it, she begged him to stop. The liquid from her vagina trickled down his tentacle and onto the forest floor. Still he fucked her with great intensity, he wasn't letting her off the hook. She reached for her pussy and tried to grab onto his tentacle, but he wouldn't allow it. Using the other 2 tentacles that were around her boobs, he grabbed and restrained her arms. It was too much for Brenna, she started convulsing. Her abdomen compressing and relaxing in a chaotic manner. Her discharge now coming out like pouring water. She felt the pressure on his tentacle move to the base of the inside of her vagina, and the liquid was able to freely squirt onto his dress pants, but he fucked her still. There was so much feeling coming from her nethers that she couldn't even scream. Her voice was lost to her, try as she might to moan in pleasure, and now, pain.

Slenderman increased the intensity once again. Brenna bit her own tongue so hard that it started to bleed. He forced himself into her again and again, she wouldn't last much longer. Brenna let out one final, ear shattering scream, and went limp. Slendermean knew she was dead. He pulled out of her, and a slid his tentacle into her mouth and down her throat. He pulled out her heart and squeezed it with such intensity that it burst. Another tentacle wrapped around his ankle once again. Dragging her through the forest, Slenderman disappeared into the night.

Brenna was never seen again.


End file.
